


Siren Son

by Jade__Jupiter



Series: Dream SMP Gods/Myths AU [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Dadza time boysss, Dream SMP Gods/Myths AU, God Philza, mentions of tubbo dream technoblade and niki, no beta we die like milo the first, siren wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade__Jupiter/pseuds/Jade__Jupiter
Summary: How Philza came to find his fourth son, and how Wilbur came to find the man he calls "Dad".
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: Dream SMP Gods/Myths AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057259
Comments: 2
Kudos: 143





	Siren Son

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All of these characters are based on the characters portrayed in the Dream SMP. In no way are these to be seen as extensions of the IRL content creators themselves (also its like fantasy-based and I do not think anyone on the DSMP is really a god–)
> 
> Regardless, if any CCs feel uncomfortable with how this work progress, I will gladly take it down!

The siren spent his life below the waves. It was safe and peaceful there, he never worried about a thing. He’d sing and dance with his family and siblings, and they live in harmony. They said he had a gift, one rare in even sirens. The Voice. The singer had a strong enough voice to plant suggestions into others’ minds and have them unconsciously follow them. He was proud of his gift; it made his parents happy and proud and that's all he could ask for. With his gift, he was taken with an important duty, finding food. The young siren assumed it was yet another hunting trip, so he packed his glamour necklace in a pouch, fastened his bracelet with his family crest around his wrist, and headed out, meeting up with an elder hunter along the way. 

This hunt was not the same. The sirens had lived off of fish and smaller mammals for as long as he had lived, though he was told this was nothing compared to the gains that they could have from someone with The Voice. He suspected that he’d be taken on one of these hunting trips, but he never expected to see who they were hunting. Humans. There were multiple swimming above them, dozens of legs keeping themselves afloat, unknown of the predators below. 

“I–I can’t harm a human. They are just as alive as we are, this is different from the other hunts…”

“No, you have to ∑*#@^øß, it is your destiny as the one with The Voice. This will be the best meal that we have gotten in millennia.”

But the young siren couldn’t bring himself to harm the innocent human swimming unknowingly above their possible doom. They did nothing to hurt him, so why should he hurt them?

“ ∑*#@^øß, this is your destiny, you cannot–”

“You want to return back to the village and tell everyone I was weak and died while we swam to the humans. They will never know that I left, and you want to take this back, to say it was the only part of me left.”

He held out the bracelet bearing his family’s crest to the elder siren, and watched him swim away holding it. Now he had nowhere to go but up. He was still young enough to pass for a twenty-year-old human, so he’d use that to his advantage. He’d let himself drift to the shore, past the unknowing humans until he reached the banks of land.

“Hey mate, you okay?”

The siren found himself being woken by a blonde man, and with a quick look down he could see his necklace still around his neck, so his glamour was working so he could also understand him. He nodded his head to respond, though he was confused by the blanket of sorts covering him from the waist down.

“Yeah, when I found you along the shore, you were naked so I tried to cover you up the best I could.”

Naked? What did that mean? It seemed as if the human picked up on his confusion.

“Naked? Like not wearing clothes? Are you sure you’re okay?”

Oh, right, humans wore clothes over their tails. Wait, his tail would be gone now. He peeked under the blanket to see what was not a tail at all. Looking up at the human above him, he shook his head and attempted to speak.

“I don’t remember.”

Faking amnesia could get him a place to stay and would mean that he could be taught things about humans without looking odd. 

“Oh, well then, you can come back home with me. I have room since…”

The man seemed lost in thoughts, but the siren decided to not push the topic.

“Oh by the way, my name's Phil, nice to meet you...?”

Oh, his name. Having a siren name would not sell his story anymore.

“I don’t remember it.”

The man’s face turned sorrowful, but he smiled at him nonetheless. 

“How about I call you Wilbur? How does that sound?”

‘Wilbur’ smiled and nodded, getting up, making sure to cover his lower body and followed the man along the shore to a fishing house.

\-------------

Phil did not question the young siren he found glamoured as a human drifting to the shore. He seemed to have nothing but his glamour on him, not even a family crest of any sorts. He could feel the waves of fear radiating off him though. He would need a place to stay. Drawing his power closer and closer into his core to hide his presence from the siren, he willed together a blanket from the kelp along the shores and covered him. He would wait until he sensed some sorts of consciousness and then bring the boy back.

Things had gotten quiet since Toby left... He told Phil he wanted to explore the world and see past the forests of Hardcore, maybe even try to find Dream, who had been missing for a few millennia now. It hurt when Phil had to watch his sons go; it hurt seeing Techno (a new nickname that his eldest son’s goddess had given him after the term ‘technology’, which many also fear along with the god, which somehow stuck after a few hundred years?) even if he visits now with Nihachu; it hurt watching Dream leave and only ever reach out once an' a while with a letter to tell Phil he was okay. Having this siren around his small fishing house would bring back some of the joy he had, maybe he could introduce him to Techno when he came to visit…

“Euh…”

“Hey mate, you okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a whole series of works, and if you wanna read it all, you may wanna start from the first bit "The Gods’ Beginnings", and read on for things to collectively make sense!!


End file.
